1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pest control agent, an amide derivative contained in the pest control agent, and a method for using the amide derivative.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various amide derivatives are described in the pamphlets of International Publication WO 2005/21488, International Publication WO 2005/73165, International Publication WO 2006/137376, and International Publication WO 2006/137395.